An air conditioning system providing cooling and dehumidification of a room is known in the art as disclosed in WO03/029728 pamphlet. The air conditioning system includes a refrigerant circuit provided with a heat-source side outdoor heat exchanger and a utilization side indoor heat exchanger and runs a refrigeration cycle by circulating refrigerant through the refrigerant circuit. Further, the air conditioning system dehumidifies the room by setting the refrigerant evaporation temperature in the indoor heat exchanger below the dew point of the room air and condensing moisture in the room air.
A dehumidifier is also known which includes heat exchangers each provided with an adsorbent on the surface thereof, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-265649. The dehumidifier includes two heat exchangers and operates so that one of the two heat exchangers dehumidifies air and the other is regenerated. During the operation, the heat exchanger adsorbing moisture is supplied with water cooled by a cooling tower while the heat exchanger being regenerated is supplied with warm discharged water. Further, the dehumidifier supplies the air dehumidified by the above operation into the room.